


A Celebration Worth Celebrating

by Youtube_Fandom_Fan2020



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: #Anti appearing when you least expect it, Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthday, Gen, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 09:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2020/pseuds/Youtube_Fandom_Fan2020
Summary: All Chase wanted was to spend time with his family, escaping the horrifying past that has haunted him over the past few years.But life, as happy as it seems, h͡a͞s̸҉̢ ̵o̧̕t̨̨her͘ p̴̡͜l̕͜a̶͢n̨͟ş̶





	A Celebration Worth Celebrating

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday to our happy (depressed) vlogger/father of two! 
> 
> That's all I'm going to say for this one I guess 😂

The twinkling chime of the grandfather clock as it struck midnight and heralded the coming of a new day seemed to be quite harsh as the sound descended on the ears of the figure slouched against the table with a hand curled around the horribly comforting companion that was a whisky bottle he kept from prying eyes, his own shimmering with tears aimed probably at his own guilt.

Sighing, he slowly rose to his full height, wincing as he felt his head burst into various stabs of pain, followed by the churning of his stomach: the evident aftermath of a binge of drinking. He slouched against the back of the chair, staring with glazed eyes at the ceiling as his senses slowly stirred into life.

Only one thought occupied his mind and it was relatively simple:  _It was his birthday._

Before he could dwell on the positive aspects a birthday brought while celebrating one's accomplishment of being brought into the world (in his case, through his own episode as a part of Jack's Power Hour series), a low giggle distorted with static tickled the air very close to his ear and he whirls around to face a chilling void of silence. 

He knew the identity of the tormentor who had come to torment him on this very special occasion and he grumbles "Leave me alone, glitch" under his breath as he stumbles on legs that felt like jelly across the room and barely reaches the window and opens it just as the contents of his stomach tumble out of his mouth over and over again until he literally stinks of alcohol and vomit. 

A nauseating combination if you ask me.

He gulps down the refreshingly cold air to soothe his hoarse throat as if it was water and lets its fingers rustle his unkempt curls in a calming motion before leaning his head back inside, slamming it closed before leaning against it. 

Just on cue, that jarring giggle made its appearance and he swears that he sees two emerald eyes with flecks of obsidian shine menacingly amongst the shadows; a maw of abnormally sharp teeth displayed in a triumphant, almost sinister grin.

Uttering a low growl, he lunges towards the place where he saw the silhouette of the mastermind behind his and his brothers' anguish and was not surprised to see that they had vanished. Besides, he, despite being the victim of these dangerous games, held to the idea that the demon was a̡l͡͞w̸̨͘ays͠ ̢̧t͏̡h̸̡e̕͜re, ̨͢a͜͞l̷w̢͟a̵͘y̸̢s͞ ̶͝w͢a͞͡͠t͏͟ç̸h͞ing͜.

Waiting for the right moment to strike.

The crunch of wheels against gravel averted his attention and, after clearing the table, plonked on his characteristic cap and exited the room, trying his best to ignore the frequent hissing of static that seemed to worsen his already subsiding headache and twisted his way of perception to reveal the corridor glowing an eerily familiar crimson, mixed with the laughter of his children, the sound of joy soon plunging into screams of terror -

"DADDY!" The simultaneous cries of the intelligent, helpful Dahlia and her shy yet curious younger brother Ben snapped him out of his reverie and he couldn't help the choked sobs that arose from his throat as he collapsed to his knees and wrapped his arms around his kids, letting them rest their heads on his shoulder in this heart-warming moment.

Letting them go, he allows himself to immerse into their overlapping chatter on what they had done in the days leading up to his birthday, inwardly cringing at the accusing glare that Stacy aimed in his direction as she passed him to step inside, a smile breaking through his sombre demeanour.

Yet he doesn't fail to catch the condescending whisper that takes the opportunity to embed itself into his mind and make him shiver upon hearing it:

" **H̴ap͏̷p҉y̴͡ ͡b͝i̢͡͞r͢t̢͡h͏̵da҉y͠,̛ ͏̧C̢h̷͟͞a̴̕sey.** "


End file.
